


Facing Facts

by cordeliadelayne



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, aragorn is a good friend, frodo doing too much, nervous frodo, stern aragorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the very lovely lilybaggins who asked for Mpreg Frodo and stern Aragorn. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Facing Facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybaggins/gifts).



> For the very lovely lilybaggins who asked for Mpreg Frodo and stern Aragorn. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Aragorn’s voice, harsher than Frodo had ever heard it, travelled easily across the bar of the Prancing Pony. Frodo stopped in his tracks, pale skin blushing furiously.

“I’m just…”

“You are supposed to be in bed. I told you I would only be a couple of days.” He glared at the rotund hobbit and Frodo found himself stammering, but Aragorn wasn’t interested in any excuses.

“I’m taking you home, now.” And before Frodo could protest the Ranger was dragging him out by his sleeves to the stables where his trusty horse was waiting for him.

“I just wanted to get out for a bit,” Frodo finally found the voice to say. He patted his stomach as Aragorn’s anger started to dissipate. “I’m always stuck at home; I thought a walk would do me good.”

“You walked all the way here?” Aragorn asked. It was a hard enough trek for an ordinary hobbit, never mind one that was six months pregnant.

“My dear Frodo,” Aragorn said, kneeling down so he could look Frodo in the eyes. “My only concern is your well-being, and that of your child. It is a rare gift for a male hobbit to give birth.” He brushed a speck of dirt from Frodo’s cheek. “I promised I would protect you and care for you until Gandalf returns, but I cannot do this if I have to fight you too.”

Frodo nodded. “I know, Strider, I’m sorry. It just seems like such a burden…Oh!” Frodo gasped and put his hand on his belly. The baby kicked again and Aragorn smiled at the delight on Frodo’s face. A part of him had to admit he’d been starting to worry that Frodo didn’t want the child after all.

“It’s kicking,” Frodo said. “Here.” And he placed Aragorn’s callused hand on his belly and he too smiled at the movement.

“A hearty kick. He, or she, will be a fine hobbit indeed.”

Frodo let go of Aragorn’s hand and pulled his coat as tightly around him as he could manage in his current state.

“I am sorry. Could we go home now?”

Even pregnant Aragorn was able to easily lift Frodo onto his horse and jumped up behind him.

“As always, Frodo, your wish is my command.”

And Aragorn began to head back to Hobbiton, singing Elvish songs quietly to himself, as Frodo slipped into a peaceful sleep, secure in his friend’s arms.


End file.
